


play it again, louis

by words_unravel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam is tired and makes a silly mistake. Louis takes advantage because well, it's <i>Louis</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play it again, louis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



> Thank to Ness for the quick glance over. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you find any, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Fluffy little piece of fluff for the biggest enabler of them all.

* * *

He's really tired.  
   
That's what he's going to blame it on anyway. He's really tired and it's a stupid force of habit. He'd always done it with Dani, he does it with his mum and his sisters - the soft brush of lips across their cheeks when he says goodbye. So when he's leaving Louis's flat after a particularly rough day of the studio and press and loads of screaming fans, he presses a small kiss to Louis's cheek and he's halfway to the door before he realizes what's happened. Liam stops, startled. He turns, the "Sorry," halfway out of his mouth when Louis says, "Replay."  
   
Louis has a weird look on his face, half something Liam can't quite place and half a challenge, like he's daring Liam to break the game chain. And if anything, Liam is a stickler for rules, especially for any of their stupid games; this one in particular since he'd helped come up with it.  
   
He slowly walks back over to Louis, pausing when he's right in front of him. Louis lifts his chin, turning his face a little and offering his cheek.  
   
Liam can feel his own face warming. "This is a bit silly," he says, but Louis just hums and waits, politely. Finally Liam leans over and places another light kiss on his cheek. "Right," he mutters and steps back.  
   
Louis lets him go and Liam is a little pleased to see he's not the only one blushing. Liam gives a stupid little wave and Louis grins. Everything is fine.  
   
   
   
   
Only it happens again a few days later.  
   
Liam's not quite sure if he's done it on purpose, if it's some subconscious thing, but he's half out of the van when he leans back in and kisses Louis's cheek. Again. Luckily, they're the only ones left to be dropped off or else he'd never hear the end of it.  
   
He doesn't even say sorry this time, just ducks his chin and works on trying to get the ground to open him up and swallow him whole. Louis's, "Replay," almost doesn't register. Liam glances back up.  
   
The look on Louis's face this time is unadulterated glee. His lips are pressed together, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that Liam knows he's trying not to laugh.  
   
"Arse," Liam mutters as he leans forward again. He blows a raspberry and Louis bursts out laughing, turning to push at Liam's chest. There's no real force to it and Liam doesn't go far, Louis grinning right in his face.  
   
The thing is that Louis's real smile is always kind of blinding, but this close, it makes something catch in Liam's rib cage. It must show on his face because Louis stops laughing. His eyes stay bright though and Liam can't help smiling at that. Louis should pretty much be smiling always, Liam thinks. He watches Louis glance down at his mouth for a split second, feels fingers curl into the material of his t-shirt.  
   
A cough from the driver startles them both, and Liam stumbles back, blinking rapidly. Louis tilts his head to the side, studying Liam for a moment. The driver mumbles something that Liam doesn't hear and Louis breaks his stare, turning to look.  
   
When he looks back at Liam, he grins cheekily. It's not quite reaching his eyes though and Liam wants to ask what he's done wrong, but Louis just puts a hand on the door handle, says, "Incorrect replay, Li! You lose!" and then slams the door shut.  
   
As Liam watches the van drive away, Liam's sure he's lost  _something_  for sure.  
   
   
   
   
Then next time, Liam makes  _sure_  that he doesn't lean in.  
   
Only Louis pouts, crossing his arms, and says, "What? No goodbye kiss?" His added, "Rude," means that Liam has to step up next to him and press a kiss to his cheek.  
   
"Replay," Louis says, before Liam has even finished pulling back.  
   
"Lou--"  
   
" _Replay_ ," Louis stresses. He even taps a finger to his cheek, in the exact spot. With a sigh, Liam leans over. This time, Louis shifts at the last second and Liam's lips catch at the corner of his mouth.  
   
Liam's not overly proud of how fast he flees Louis's flat after that.  
   
   
   
    
For nearly two weeks, he manages to not be the last to leave. It's long enough that Louis quits watching him out of the corner of his eye. Long enough that Liam's not quite paying attention during a movie night. He's in the kitchen, rinsing out his cup when Harry's, "See you in the morning, Liam!" floats in from the living room. When Liam wanders back in a minute later, it's just him and Louis.  
   
Louis is still sprawled on the couch, slumped into the corner with his eyes closed. Even from across the room Liam can see the exhaustion written on his face. They've been going a million miles an hour, as usual, and Liam can't help feeling a little bad that they'd insisted on a movie night. It's not like they don't spend enough time together on a regular basis.  
   
"You should go to sleep, Lou. That can't be very comfortable." It looks like Louis's two seconds away from falling asleep. "You've got a perfectly good bed in your room," he adds.  
   
"Too far," Louis mumbles. Without opening his eyes, he holds his arms up. Liam laughs and grabs his wrists, tugging him upright.  
   
"Lazy sod," Liam tells him, but the way Louis slumps against his shoulder lets Liam know that he really is about nod off.  He shuffles them off to Louis's bedroom, depositing him on the bed and slipping off Louis's shoes. "Night, babe," Liam says quietly. Fingers catch in his sleeve.  
   
"Replay with bonus."  
   
Louis's voice is slurred; he's half asleep already. Liam pauses for a moment and Louis tugs on his shirt.  
   
With a soft laugh, Liam leans back over and murmurs, "Night, babe," then places a kiss on Louis's forehead. It seems a safe bet.  
   
The whole thing earns him a happy hum and a fuzzy smile. Louis lets go of Liam's sleeve, patting him absently on the arm. It's really, stupidly adorable and that's the excuse Liam gives himself for standing there too long, watching Louis's face as he finally falls asleep.  
   
   
   
   
Promotion for the new album has them six ways to Sunday, so busy that Liam's not even sure what day it is anymore. 

Louis slides into the seat next to him, slumping against Liam and sliding under his arm. It makes Liam smile, laughing as Louis's return smile turns into a wide yawn. It earns him a half-hearted nipple twist that Liam slaps away. Louis has his revenge a moment later when Liam lets out his own jaw-cracking yawn. 

"Hah," Louis mumbles, pressing his cheek onto Liam's shoulder. Liam kisses the top of his head without thinking and barely hears the soft, "Replay," before doing it again. Louis wraps an arm over Liam's waist, curls into his side, and goes still. 

Liam looks up to find Harry staring at them. He raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything. The left corner of his mouth tilts up though, in that perpetually amused I-know-something-you-don't way he has, and that's what makes Liam's stomach twist a little. 

"Go'way, Hazza," Louis murmurs. Harry laughs and Liam glances down to find that Louis's eyes are closed. 

The look on Harry's face when Liam glances back up is even more worrying. He's not smiling, not frowning, just. Considering. Like he's trying to read Liam's mind. Or maybe his soul. Either way, Liam finds it a bit disconcerting so he closes his own eyes and rests his head against the window. It's cool against his skin, a direct contrast against the heat of Louis's arm across his waist. 

 

   
The next time is entirely not Liam's fault. He walks into the dressing room and Louis immediately sticks his finger in Liam's face. "Paper cut, ow. Kiss it better, Li!"  
   
Liam's about to refuse when Harry says, "He's been whining for the last half hour, waiting for you. Apparently the rest of us aren't good enough."  
   
Louis stares down his nose at Harry and says, "Liam's mouth has magical healing powers, Young Harold," to which Niall cracks up, falling off the sofa. Even Harry's having a hard time not laughing as Liam's face turns bright red.  
   
"Louis-"  
   
"Kiss itttttt. Kiss it. Kiss. It."  
   
"Oh my god, fine!" Liam grabs his hand and quickly presses his lips to the tip of Louis's finger. "There, happy?"  
   
He can see it in Louis's eyes even before he says, "Replay."  
   
Niall starts laughing again and Liam momentarily hopes he chokes, then feels bad about it. "Replaaaay," Louis reminds him. With a sigh, Liam kisses his finger again.  
   
"Replay."  
   
Kiss.  
   
"Replay."  
   
Kiss.  
   
"Replay."  
   
"Niall's going to have an aneurysm," Liam offers, but Louis just wiggles his finger.  
   
It's only after Zayn groans and walks over, putting his hand over Louis's face and dragging him away with, "Leave Liam alone, Tommo. We need him for the show tonight," that Liam gets a break.  
   
He does his best to ignore the way Harry's staring again and goes to help Niall, who's lapsed into a fit of hiccups from laughing so hard, up off the floor. He does _not_ think about the way Louis had pressed his finger harder against Liam's mouth each time.    
   
   
   
   
It seems like lately, he's wearing a permanent blush. The others get in on the action, ribbing Liam with, "Don't forget Louis's good night kiss!" (Harry)  and "Lou's fallen on his ass, Li, better kiss it better," (Zayn) while Niall just continues to roll around laughing like an idiot.  
   
Louis seems to be considering that last one, so Liam makes himself scarce.   
   
   
   
   
They're on the road, a long travel night, and it's late enough that most everyone has headed off to sleep. Liam's not tired, though he should be. Louis and Harry are having a quiet discussion in the front lounge, so Liam makes his way as quietly as possible through the bunk area to the back lounge.  
   
He's nearly asleep, lulled by the low light and the quiet music playing through his headphones, when Louis settles into his side. Louis mouths the word _sorry_ , but Liam just smiles at him. Tugging out an earbud, he asks quietly, "Everything okay with you and Harry?"  
   
Louis just hums, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder, eyes closed. This close up, his lashes look ridiculously long. Liam's about to suggest Louis go to bed, when he murmurs, "We were talking about you, actually."  
   
Something twists in Liam's stomach. "Oh?"  
   
"Yeah." Louis answers, opening his eyes. He licks his bottom lip and Liam can't help but glance down. The corners of Louis's mouth turn up and Liam can feel his face heating again. Louis adds, "Hazza seems to think I'm being too subtle."  
   
Liam clears his throat. "Too subtle about wha-"  
   
The press of Louis's mouth cuts his words off, and Liam's eyes are closing before he can even think about it. The kiss is soft, warm. Barely there. When Louis goes to pull back, the word falls out of Liam's mouth without hesitation.  
   
"Replay."  
   
The kiss is harder this time, longer, and Liam can feel Louis's smile curved against his own.


End file.
